Something Stupid
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: "Ah! Ba ... Bagaimana kalau kita main Pocky Game saja?" "Boleh saja," / Dan sore itu mereka habiskan dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. / BL; AoKi


**"Something Stupid"**

**Warning:** BL, slight-OOC, **fluff-fail**.  
**Rate**: T.  
**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is **not mine**.  
**Word Count: **1,656 words.  
**Author's note: **Hallo! **1. **A very late birthday fic for **Lice** a.k.a **Arichu13** ! Semoga suka! maaf ya lama ;v;/ **2. **Selamat hari **ke-90** **Caijou**! Udah 3 bulan guys—Meshi, Shou, Mashemele, Pilong, Gebi, Aiko dan Maru! **3. **Special thanks to **Arisu—**yang usah bantuin nulis, **Shou**—yang udah ngasih updatean manga terbaru, **Shiki**—yang bantuin cari judul, dan **kamu**!

**En-Joy!**

* * *

Cahaya keemasan mentari sore menembus tirai-tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kelas. SMP _Teikou _mulai telihat sepi dikarenakan murid-murid lebih memilih bersenang-senang di hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas. Terkecuali dua insan yang memiliki warna rambut yang unik ini.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa PRnya banyak _sih_?" pemuda yang bersurai biru tua menguap dan menjatuhkan pensil mekaniknya yang akhirnya berguling dan terjatuh ke lantai. "Oi Kise, ini semua salahmu."

"Salahku?! Aomine_cchi _yang menyuruhku menginap kemarin-_ssu_!" Kise menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku sudah bilang PRnya harus dikumpulkan hari ini tapi Aomine_cchi_ tidak percaya! Malah kau—_ugh_! Aomine_cchi _jahat-_ssu_!" pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model itu mengacak surai _blonde_nya penuh frustasi. Pipinya muncul semburat merah mengingat _kegiatan_ yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

Aomine menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, "Harusnya kau menolak ajakanku kalau tahu itu, bo~doh." ia mengambil buku tulis milik Kise dan mengangkatnya—menjauhi buku tulis biru tersebut dari pemiliknya.

"Ah!" Kise mencoba meraih buku tulisnya yang diambil oleh kekasihnya itu, "Kembalikan, Aomine_cchi_! Sebentar lagi PRku selesai-_ssu_!" pemuda blonde itu berdiri dan lagi-lagi mencoba meraih buku tulisnya—tapi gagal.

"Selesai?! Aku saja baru mulai." Aomine membolak-balik halaman pada buku tulis Kise sebelum menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang disilangkan. Aomine tersenyum, wajah cemberut Kise masuk ke dalam daftar '10 hal yang Aomine Daiki sukai'. "O~i, kau tidak perlu marah, nih kukembalikan," ia menepuk-nepuk buku tulis tersebut ke puncak kepala si _blonde_.

Kise langsung menarik buku tulisnya sebelum _Ace_ tim basket _Teikou _itu merubah pikirannya, "Setidaknya biarkan aku selesai dulu, setelah itu Aomine_cchi_ lihat!" kedua pipinya digembungkan sebelum jemari lentiknya menggenggam kembali pensil mekanik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Walau begitu, Aomine tetap saja tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jemari-jemari tangannya memainkan pensil mekanik warna merah yang ia pinjam dari Kise—memutarnya, melemparnya, dan bahkan menggigitnya pelan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pensil tersebut menjadi hak milik Aomine. Manik _midnight_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kise, ia lirikkan pada tas warna biru tua di samping kekasihnya itu dan merasakan ada keganjalan di dalamnya. Tas Kise berisi beberapa kotak kecil berwarna merah—?

"Oi Kise, apa itu isi tasmu?"

"Hm?" manik _golden topaz_ milik sang model bergerak mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Aomine—tasnya. "Oh ini? Pocky!" dengan senang, Kise mengeluarkan satu kotak bertulisan 'Pocky', "Waktu aku mau membeli Pocky ternyata sudah habis, dan ya... beberapa _fangirl_ yang sudah beli sebelum aku memberikan Pocky milik mereka!" Kise dengan gugup menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm...? _Beberapa_ ya?" Aomine melirik Pocky di tas Kise yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang 'beberapa'. Sang model hanya bisa tertawa dengan gugup, _'Gawat, gawat, Aominecchi kesal_..._!'._

"Ah! Ba ... Bagaimana kalau kita main Pocky Game saja?" Kise berusaha mencari topik lain, "Sayang juga kan kalau Pocky ini tidak dimakan?" ia tersenyum berharap kekasihnya itu setuju. Tapi Aomine tidak memberi respon sama sekali melainkan hanya menatap Kise dengan bosan. "Ka ... Kalau begitu yang mematahkan duluan mengerjakan PR yang menang oke?" Kise menaikkan tawarannya dan sebuah seringaian pun terbentuk di wajah _tan_ Aomine.

"Boleh saja," Aomine menyambar bungkus Pocky tersebut dan membukanya, "Peraturan baru, kau harus menunggu 30 detik sebelum menggigit lagi." dan Aomine pun menggigit ujung Pocky yang berselimut coklat.

Awalnya pemuda bersurai _blonde_ ini ragu, tapi dia yang mengusulkan jadi apa boleh buat dia harus ikut main. Bibir merah muda milik Kise melumat ujung Pocky yang satunya lagi, "Jadi, kita harus menunggu 30 detik sebelum menggigitnya?" ia sedikit kesulitan saat berbicara sambil menggigit Pocky.

"Mhm," Aomine bergumam yang berarti sebuah 'betul'. Ia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar pada lengannya—menunggu 30 detik berlalu.

Setelah menunggu 30 detik—yang menurut Aomine sangat lama—pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menggigit Pocky yang menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kise. Dan gigitan yang diambil Aomine bukanlah gigitan kecil dengan malu-malu, melainkan gigitan yang lumayan besar membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat.

'_Terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat!_' Kise mulai panik. Bukannya ia tidak pernah sedekat ini—bahkan hubungan mereka sudah ke jenjang yang lebih jauh daripada ini—tapi ia harus menunggu 30 detik dengan canggung sambil menatap kedua manik _midnight_ kekasihnya yang oh, kalian tidak tahu betapa sukanya Kise menatap kedua bola mata tersebut. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, kedua manik _midnight_ kekasihnya itu terus menatapnya dengan serius.

Sebuah seringaian terbentuk pada wajah Aomine yang mulai melihat semburat-semburat merah pada kedua pipi Kise. Ia tahu, Kise tidak pernah tahan menatapnya lama. Bola mata _golden topaz_ milik Kise berusaha tidak menatap balik tatapan yang Aomine berikan, tapi sesekali manik _golden_ dan _midnight_ itu bertemu membuat Kise semakin salah tingkah.

"Sudah 30 detik, giliranmu."

"A ... Ah iya!" Kise menutup kelopak matanya seraya bibirnya membuka dan menggigit sedikit Pocky yang menghubungkan bibirnya dengan Aomine. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin tertawa melihat betapa lucunya wajah Kise yang malu-malu. Walaupun ia sudah menggigit, kelopak mata Kise enggan ia buka dan Aomine tahu bagaimana cara ia bisa memenangkan permainan ini.

Telapak tangan milik Aomine mengusap pelan pipi Kise. Sontak yang diusap pipinya itu membuka matanya. _Ace_ tim basket _Teikou_ itu berdiri dan mendekatan wajahnya ke arah sang model tanpa melepaskan Pocky yang ia gigit. "Kise," ia berbisik pelan dengan menatap wajah Kise dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat setiap perempuan pingsan kehabisan oksigen.

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Kise, tanpa berpikir panjang, Kise mematahkan Pocky yang menghubungkan mereka. Ia tidak habis pikir membayangkan betapa merah wajahnya saat kekasihnya itu memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya babak pertama ini aku yang menang," Aomine tertawa menatap wajah menyesal Kise yang telah mematahkan Pocky. "Tolong kerjakan PRku ya, Kise," deretan gigi putih ia tampilkan sambil menatap wajah cemberut kekasihnya.

'_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh...!_' Kise mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mematahkan Pocky tadi. Padahal ia berpikir ia bisa mengalahkan Aomine dalam permainan kecil ini. "Menyebalkan-_ssu_." ia sudah dikalahkan dalam basket dan sekarang ia dikalahkan dalam Pocky Game? Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak akan menang, Kise. Lagipula, kau tahu kan? Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku sendiri," pria berkulit_ tan_ itu berkata dengan bangga. "Selamat mengerjakan ya, aku mau tidur." Aomine mengambil bungkusan Pocky dan memakai lengannya sebagai bantal untuk tidur.

Dan 30 menit berikutnya Kise lalui dengan menyalin PR miliknya ke buku milik Aomine.

* * *

Kise meluruskan tangannya—merenggangkan otot-otot yang sedari tadi menulis. "Hampir selesai-_ssu_~" ia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat buku tulis milik Aomine terisi dengan rapih, "Aomine_cchi—_"

—dan kekasihnya itu ternyata tertidur.

Menepuk jidatnya, sang model itu tersenyum, "Dasar, selama itukah aku mengerjakan PRmu, Aomine_cchi_?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah tenang Aomine yang berada di alam mimpi. Surai birunya terlihat lebih lembut dari biasanya—_g__anti shampoo_? Mungkin, menurut Kise. Jemari tangannya menyentuh helaian-helaian biru tersebut berharap pemiliknya tidak bangun. Matanya menjelajahi setiap inchi wajah kekasihnya yang tidur itu. Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat, lebih dekat, _lebih dekat lagi _menghapus jarak-jarak yang menghalangi mereka dan—

"Oi,"

—sebuah tangan hangat memegang pipinya. Sontak Kise mundur dan—

_Brak!_

—ia terjengkal dari kursinya. "A ... Aduh..." ia merintih kesakitan sambil mengusap punggungnya berharap rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang. Kemudian suara tawa nyaring terdengar, milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki?

"_Pff_—ahahahaha! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh coba?" pria berkulit _tan_ itu memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Yang terduduk di bawah hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum ia berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya, "Setidaknya bantu aku berdiri, _Ahominecchi_." dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya, sang model melemparkan tatapan sebal pada wajah kekasihnya itu.**  
**

_Ace _tim basket _Teikou_ ini lebih dulu menduduki kembali kursinya dan memberikan lawan bicaranya sebuah seringaian, "Jadi, Kise-_kun _suka menyerang orang yang sedang tidur, hmm?" nada mengejek terdengar jelas pada suaranya.

"Tidak! Aomine_cchi _saja yang tidak tidur-_ssu_!" Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tangannya meraih bungkus Pocky di samping tangan Aomine dan merabanya—merasakan ada sebuah keganjalan dengan bungkus tersebut, "Hanya tinggal satu?! Aomine_cchi_ kau makan semua?!"

"Jangan berisik, kau masih punya banyak kan?" Aomine menutup kupingnya—malas mendengarkan keluhan si _blonde_ di hadapannya. "Terlebih lagi, bagaimana kalau kita main Pocky Game lagi?" ia mengambil Pocky terakhir dari dalam bungkus dan menggigit ujungnya. "Yang kalah harus mengikuti kemauan yang menang sampai besok pagi, oke?"

Kise tahu benar hal ini mengarah kemana dan _apa, _tentu saja ia menolak, "Tidak mau-_ssu_." katanya dengan datar.

"Hanya sebuah permainan kan? Ayolah," pria bersurai biru ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya itu tapi yang terjadi adalah sang model hanya membuang muka, "Oke oke, aku minta maaf menyuruhmu mengerjakan PRku selama 30 menit sedangkan aku tidur." kata-kata itu menarik perhatian Kise, manik _golden topaz_nya menatap kedua manik Aomine, "Dan...?" ucapnya memaksa Aomine melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan... apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Aomine_cchi_!"

Yang dipaksa hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Iya iya, maafkan aku mengagetkanmu hingga jatuh lalu menertawakanmu lalu tidak menolongmu, Kise-_sama_. Puas?" ia memutar bola mata _midnight_nya dengan sebal.

"Sangat." Kise tersenyum puas dan menggigit ujung Pocky yang berlawanan arah dengan kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini-_ssu_!"

"Kita lihat saja." Aomine tertawa pelan. Lagipula, yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine hanya—

—_Aomine saja kan?_

* * *

"Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan, Aomine_cchi_ menyebalkan-_ssu_!" Kise memukul pelan pundak Aomine seraya mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang guru setelah mengumpulkan PRnya, "Aku harus mengikuti kemauanmu sampai besok?!" Kise mengacak surai _blonde_nya membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang akan Aomine perintahkan kepadanya.

Aomine tertawa pelan dengan suara rendahnya, "Pertama, kau akan menginap di rumahku lagi, Kise."

"Pe ... Pertama? Ada kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya...?" Kise menatap horror kekasihnya yang baru saja mengatakan itu.

"Tentu saja, tapi nanti malam di rumahku." seringaian pun terbentuk pada wajah _tan_ Aomine. Sesuka-sukanya Kise pada wajah tersebut, ia sudah tahu hal ini _pasti_ mengarah ke hal yang _tidak benar_.

"Sebal, sebal, sebal!" sepertinya Kise mempunyai kebiasaan mengulang kata-katanya tiga kali, "Aku benci dengan Aomine_cchi_! Benci, benci, sangat benci! Lebih dari apapun di dunia—"

—dan jarak di antara mereka pun terhapus.

"Masih benci?"

_Kemudian hening._

Sebelum ada yang bergerak, Kise menarik ujung baju Aomine, "...aku mencintaimu, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine melirik Kise yang menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tersenyum,

"Hmm." sebagai tanda ia mengatakan 'Aku juga.'

**End?**

* * *

**A/N**:

jujur ya, saya lama banget kalo nulis._ fml._

**1. Happy** super belated** birthday, Lice**! Udah menjanjikan ini sejak lama dan baru aja jadi, ckckckck 8'D Tapi semoga kamu suka ya! Yang terbaik semuanya untuk Lice yah dan saya berharap kita cepat bertemu ;v;/

**2.** **Selamat hari ke-60 Caijou!** Gak kerasa yah udah 3 bulan? _Crap_, hari yang bagus ini gue cuma bisa buat ini untuk kalian. /pulang/ Semoga makin rame terus seru, banyak curcol /shot/ dan makasih kalian membuat hp gue geter ga karuan pas dibuka 250-an message /okay/ (:"3)rz

**3. **_Feedbacks_? **Review** ditunggu! **Kritik/Saran** untuk kedepannya!

**Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
